Bienvenido a la ciudad
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: Kenji tiene que visitar la ciudad y es solo por un día, ¿qué le pasará? Este es un fic hecho por diversión(? Disclaimer: Los personajes de BSD le pertenecen a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa así como los oc's e historia me pertenecen.


Era medio día cuando cierto rubio miraba asombrado por la ventana del tren, admirando el paisaje que este le ofrecía.

\- Oh que pacifico se ve.

Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro,observando todo con detalle pues era lo que necesitaba hacer ya que debía recordar cada segundo que pasara para que le contará con lujo de detalles a su mamá y hermanita. Suspiro. El recuerdo de su mamá le llego a la mente, sus lagrimas.

\- Oh.

Sus recuerdos se remontan a la mañana de la semana pasada cuando su hermana pequeña se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa y gritando.

\- ¡Oni-san! ¡Oni-san!

\- ¿Que paso Mayumi?

\- Mi papa dijo que vayas a verle ahora mismo.

\- Entonces voy, gracias Mayumi.

\- Ya te dije que me digas como me gusta.

\- Esta bien, gracias Mayu-chan - su hermana dio un grito de alegría, el dejo sus quehaceres y tomo rumbo hacia su casa.

El estaba trabajando en el campo, estaba cortando las hierbas malas de sus cultivos así que el recorrido a su casa tomaría unos minutos pero le encanta disfrutar de la vista de esos cultivos, le encantaba tomarse su tiempo mientras caminaba entre estos, mirar el esfuerzo de él y su familia reflejada le daba felicidad. A lo lejos mientras su mirada pasaba de los cultivos a su casa de madera, pequeña, algo vieja con algunas ventanas pequeñas cuadradas y la puerta hecha del mismo material que la casa con establos de animales a sus 3 lados. Se encontraba su padre caminando de un lado a otro un tanto desesperado.  
Algo preocupado ya, se apresura un poco para llegar hasta el, suelta la mano de su hermanita y esta corre hacia los establos donde abre la puerta de uno para meterse y enseguida cerrar.

\- ¿De que querías hablar papá?

\- Kenji hijo tu hermano Handa se encuentra muy mal, ve a visitar a la familia Kinomoto y dales este papel - le extiende un pedazo de papel ya arrugado y doblado - En cuanto te digan la respuesta ven conmigo a decírmelo.

Kenji algo preocupado por su hermano solo asintió e hizo lo que su padre le había confiado. Camino, no, corrió por casi todo el pueblo. La familia Kinomoto vivía al otro lado del pueblo en una gran casa, era una familia con dinero y eso se debía a que la mayoría de los integrantes de esa familia eran doctores.  
La razón por la cual la familia estuviera ahí era el retiro de los miembros mas grandes de la familia el señor Keisuke Kinomoto y su esposa Megumi Kinomoto, ya tenían una edad considerable pero a la vista no lo parecían. Sin querer esa familia se topo con ese pueblo gracias a que se perdieron en el camino y terminaron ahí, cuando ellos llegaron eran unos extraños para los habitantes estaba mas que claro pero eso no les impidió darles alojó, ese pueblo se caracterizaba por su gente amable aunque no era muy conocido. Los ancianos de la familia Kinomoto decidieron quedarse ahí mas que nada por la gran diversidad de paisajes que podían observar a todas horas, la calma, la amabilidad, la confianza de las personas, si, se enamoraron del lugar y es que como no enamorarse de las mañanas en las que en cuanto sale el sol cantan los gallos, los desayunos caseros, los niños jugando al medio día, las platicas entre habitantes, las caminatas, los atardeceres, las fiestas de té (hecho por las niñas) a las cuales eran comúnmente invitados, las estrellas y las grandiosas ocurrencias de los mas jóvenes del pueblo. Pero había algo en ese pueblo que no lo pintaba todo de color rosa.  
Las enfermedades, esa era su principal causa de muerte ¿de que enfermedades? Pues de hasta los mas comunes hasta las mortales y por el cual el pueblo era pequeño. En cada familia suelen tener d personas enfermas ya sea desde una simple gripe a una enfermedad que necesite atención medica urgente como el cáncer de cualquier parte del cuerpo. El segundo motivo por el cual se quedaron. Ellos ofrecen sus servicios a la gente del pueblo ya que el señor kinomoto es de las pocas personas que ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio, una familia que se gano el cariño de todo el pueblo y que gracias a ellos el padre de Kenji mejoro en cuanto a su salud.

Ahora Kenji tenia que pedirles ayuda para salvar a su hermano y tal vez estemos exagerando pero ni el sabe que es lo que le ocurre a su hermano, no se a atrevido a ver el recado o mas bien no le ha tenido el tiempo para hacerlo, había estado corriendo desde que su papá lo mando y sin descanso no podía ni siquiera fijar su mirada en el. Al fin había llegado a la puerta de la casa de la familia Kinomoto, se descanso un poco tratando de recuperar su respiración pero no debía hacer esperar mas a su hermano y padre con la respuesta.

\- Kinomoto...san... - intento decir, no tuvo que llamar dos veces, el señor salió de inmediato de su casa.

\- Que sucede Kenji-kun - el rubio solo pudo extenderle el papel el cual el señor tomo y no dudo en leerlo.

Al dejar el papel en manos del señor de la familia opto por una postura para poder regular su respiración, una mano en su rodilla y la otra en su pecho, esto hizo que él no notara la reacción del doctor.

\- Iré de inmediato - dijo el doctor con un tono serio, el rubio solo asintió.

En cuanto dijo eso, el doctor hizo que el rubio lo esperara para que los dos se fueran juntos, el camino de regreso fue mas rápido de lo que el recuerda o solo eran los nervios, el señor que caminaba a su lado apresuradamente le causaba demasiado nerviosismo y desde que salieron de su casa no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. No pregunto nada, no sabia si lo entendería del todo.  
Llegaron a su casa su padre aun lo esperaba en la puerta caminando de una lado a otro, su padre al ver que el doctor venia con él, el rubio pudo notar alivio en su cara y dejando que el doctor se adelantara se quedo a unos pocos metros de la puerta y así solo miro como su padre y el señor Kinomoto entraban a su casa cerrando la puerta.

No sabia que hacer, miro a los lados y solo vio a su hermana salir de uno de los corrales y acercarse a él.

\- ¡Oni-san, las vacas! Tenemos que sacarlas a pastar - gritó mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Bien vamos a sacar a pastar a las vacas, preparate.

\- Estoy preparada - corrio hacia uno de los bloques de paja que se encontraban cerca de la puerta del establo de la derecha de su casa, sacando un sombrero y una vara bastante larga - ¡Vamos! - dijo con toda emoción.

Corrió emocionada hacia los establos donde se encontraban las vacas seguida por el rubio el cual también se había preparado para su tarea.  
Junto a su hermana el rubio abrió la puerta de los establos dejando que las vacas salieran.  
El pastoreo de las vacas lo hacían feliz, le gustaba y mas si una pequeña chiquilla traviesa lo acompañaba.

Las vacas sabían que camino tomar y adonde dirigirse no había forma que se perdieran y los dos rubios iban detrás de los animales. Tras varios minutos de caminata llegaron a su destino.

\- Mama dijo que debemos regresar antes del atardecer porque debemos comer.

\- Bueno recién llegamos - alzó un poco sus hombros.

\- ¡Tenemos tiempo! - soltó su hermana alzando las manos. Volteo a ver a su hermano.

El rubio sonrió.

\- ¡Tenemos tiempo! - gritaron al unísono mientras corrían hacia el pequeño río que estaba justo a un lado de ellos.

Dejando que la preocupación se fuera de su mente disfruto el momento de paz y diversión que tenia junto a su hermana pequeña. Lo primero que hicieron fueron tirarse al río que aunque este pequeño es bastante profundo, pasaron varios minutos o incluso debería decir horas jugando en el agua. Hasta que una de las vacas decidió acompañarlos.

\- ¡No! ¡No! - gritaron los dos a la vaca en un tono divertido, corrieron a ella.

\- Ya nos vamos - le dijo a la vaca mientras le acariciaba un poco.

Salieron por fin del agua para llevar la vaca junto a las demás y así acarrearlas de nuevo al establo que pertenecen.

El camino de regreso es el que mas les cuesta trabajo porque simplemente a las vacas les gusta hacerlos desatinar.  
Toman caminos distintos aunque solo es por diversion de los mismos animales.

Luego de varias risas, golpes y por supuesto tiempo, llegaron a su destino.

\- ¡Es hora de comer! - gritó su mamá desde dentro de la casa.

\- Ya es la hora oni-san - se apresuró a acarrear a la última vaca, ya estando dentro el animal cerro la puerta del establo - ¡Listo!

\- Vamos a comer - decía mientra dejaba sus cosas en el lugar de siempre. Su hermana asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su casa.

Estaban a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta para abrir pero antes de hacerlo esta se abrió sola a si mostrando a la persona que la había abierto; era nada mas y nada menos que el doctor.

\- Estaremos en contacto pero es mas preferente que me de una respuesta de inmediato, es para que no se prolongue mas de lo necesario y pueda regresar a sus actividades normales lo mas pronto posible.

\- Tenemos que decirle primero.

\- Muy bien se los encargo - el doctor Kinomoto no había notado hasta el momento la presencia de ambos rubios - Nos vemos - hizo una reverencia, al girarse se despidió de ambos y salió de la casa.

Su madre al darse cuenta de que habían llegado se acerca a la puerta - Se tardaron mucho ¿no creen?.

\- Eso díselo a Rosa-chan que decidió tomar la ruta larga ella sola - le sonrió dulcemente y se adentro la pequeña.

Por su parte Kenji se quedo unos segundos mirando el camino por el cual el doctor había pasado.

\- Vamos entra Kenji, se enfriará tu comida.

\- Si - dijo entrando a la casa.

Al entrar pudo notar el delicioso olor de un buen caldo de pollo que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

\- Vamos sientense les sirvo - ambos rubios se sentaron mientras su madre les servia.

\- Kenji tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante me gustaría que habláramos después de que comas, te esperare en el gallinero - dijo su padre saliendo de su casa.

No le dio ni tiempo de contestar ya que su padre salio. Solo miro la puerta.

\- Bien, coman - les dejo frente a ellos dos platos llenos de la deliciosa comida. Ambos tomaron su plato y al observarlo se pudo notar como los ojos de ambos se iluminaban ante tal aspecto del plato que su madre les había proporcionado y como si tan solo su botón fuera "mirar" apresuradamente dieron los gracias y comenzaron a degustar del platillo.

\- ¡Delicioso! - es lo único que se pudo escuchar.

Después de tres platos de comida de cada uno, ambos quedaron totalmente satisfechos.

\- Kenji recuerda tienes que ir con tu padre - le recordó su mamá juntando los platos sucios.

\- Si, voy.

Esta vez no tomaría su siesta de siempre.

\- Te acompaño oni-san - se escucho de la pequeña un gran bostezo después de decirlo.

\- Es mejor que solo vaya él y ademas no creo que lo hagas.

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta la pequeña ya estaba durmiendo sentada.

\- ¡Mayumi! - gritó con un poco de colera ante el acto de la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Estoy despierta! - dio un brinco en la silla.

\- Me ayudarás a lavar los trastes - ya estaba enojada.

\- Si~ - se podía notar en su hablar el sueño que ya tenia, se levanto de su silla y se dispuso a lavar.

Kenji solo pudo reír al espectáculo que dieron su madre y hermana.

\- Anda Kenji ve con tu padre - el rubio asintió, se levanto de su lugar y salio de la casa para dirigirse al gallinero.

Al llegar al lugar acordado pudo ver a su padre detrás de este pero antes de acercarse a él bostezo, no quería que su padre notara su sueño.

\- Ya estoy aquí.

\- Que bien, ven ayúdame que una de las gallinas se metió a este agujero y ahora no la puedo sacar.

Se agachó y miro el agujero, hasta el fondo de ese oscuro lugar se encontraba la gallina.

\- Ahí esta - aviso a su padre.

\- ¿Puedes sacarla?

\- Mmm... - dudo un poco pero decidió mejor que debería intentarlo. Con cuidado adentro una de sus manos, tanteo el lugar con precaución hasta que sintió algo suave, antes de siquiera tomarla con su mano miro a su padre - Creo que si.

Su padre solo asintió en aprobación. Con mucho mas cuidado que antes tanteo otro poco y cuando por fin estaba seguro coloco su mano sobre la gallina, agarrándola fuerte y decidido halo la gallina así sacándola del agujero. Como era de esperarse la gallina grito del susto y en cuanto estuvo fuera agitó sus alas para zafarse de las manos del rubio y salir corriendo.

\- Bien, por lo menos no se ira de nuevo al agujero - tomo dos piedras de tamaño medio tapando así la entrada del cual fue su refugio - Kenji juntemos los huevos - dijo esto para tomar una canasta y entrar al gallinero.

El rubio hizo lo mismo.

\- Sabes que tu hermano esta enfermo y gracias a dios no es nada grave - comenzó a hablar su padre - Pero hay solo un pequeño problema - el rubio solo espero a que su padre continuara - ¿Tu quieres a tu hermano verdad?

Esa pregunta hizo que volteara a ver a su papá, era demasiado extraño que le pregunte algo así. Kenji creía que su padre lo sabia, que hasta su propio hermano lo sabia.

\- Claro yo quiero mucho a mi hermano, hermana, mamá y papá pero ¿por qué lo preguntas papá?

\- No era mi intención dudar - aclaro - Solo que ahora tu hermano te necesita - otra cosa extraña que ha dicho su padre - Necesitamos tu ayuda Kenji, las pastillas que tu hermano necesita solo se pueden conseguir en la ciudad y queríamos pedirte que fueras por ellas.

~ _Siguiente estación "Sugino", siguiente_ _estación "Sugino" por favor les pedimos que desciendan del lado izquierdo_ ~

Estas palabras fueron las que sacaron de la ensoñación a nuestro querido rubio, esa era su estación, tenia que bajar ahí. Tomo sus cosas, se levantó de su lugar y se acerco a la puerta donde había mas personas, supuso que esa era la salida. En cuanto se abrió la puerta sintió que no era por cuenta propia que salia del tren, el gentío que lo arrastro fuera del tren lo abandonó apenas unos 50 cm lejos de la puerta. Desorientado no sabia a donde dirigirse. Camino hacia donde la mayoría de la gente lo hacía, se preguntaba a si mismo si estaba bien o debería preguntar pero todas sus dudas se calmaron al ver la salida.

Ya fuera de la estación lo primero con lo que se encontró Kenji fue con la gran ciudad. Edificios de todos los tamaños, semáforos por casi todos lados, tiendas y carreteras enormes, automóviles de todos los tamaños y colores, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro pudo notar que lo que mas abundaba ahí era la gente. Sin ni la mas remota idea de a donde dirigirse camino hacia un camino al azar observando todo con detalle. Camino, paso un semáforo, camino de nuevo, se detuvo en otro semáforo, camino, dobló a la derecha, camino, dobló a la izquierda, camino, se detuvo en otro semáforo y así estuvo el rubio por una hora. No estaba fatigado por la cantidad de gente que había pero no sabia como dirigirse al lugar donde le recomendaron. Sin esperar mas se acerco a dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa fuera de un restaurante.

\- Disculpen... - las dos chicas dirigieron sus miradas a él - ¿Saben donde podría encontrar el lugar llamado "Aiiki agency"? - Al terminar la pregunta podía notarse las caras de sorpresa de ambas chicas.

Había olvidado por completo el nombre y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lo que dijo.

\- Debí anotarlo - dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Que? - una de las chicas lo escucho.

Pero no pudo contestar ya que la otra empezó a hablar sin notar que el de ojos azules quería hablar.

\- Eh... la verdad no se cual puede ser ese lugar - dijo una de ellas.

\- ¿Oye no crees que sea ese del que tanto se rumorea? - le pregunto la otra chica.

\- ¡Oh, si! Puede ser. ¿Sabes donde queda?

\- Según Internet eso queda a 6 cuadras de aquí - dijo mientras revisaba el celular - Justamente arriba de... ¿una cafetería?

\- Eso si que es extraño.

\- Según lo que se lee aquí caminas todo derecho y giras en la 6ta cuadra a la izquierda por otras 3 cuadras y la encontraras, es de color naranja... - asentía levemente aun mirando su celular - Si, es así - dijo con un tono más fuerte dejando su celular a un lado.

\- Creo que es más fácil si se va en taxi.

\- Pero no sabe el nombre del lugar al que va exactamente.

\- ¿No lo sabe Internet?

\- ¿Y si no es confiable?

\- Entonces ¿porque le das indicaciones?

\- A propósito ¿cuantos años tienes?

\- Te ves muy joven.

\- Y se nota que no eres de ciudad - miraba la vestimenta de Kenji.

Trato de seguir la platica de ambas chicas pero no pudo captar todo así que solo respondió a la ultima pregunta que escucho.

\- Tengo 14 años.

Ambas chicas le mostraron una gran sonrisa al rubio.

\- ¿14 eh? - dijo una de ellas con un tono bastante anormal según el rubio mientras se llevaba la taza a su boca para beber su contenido.

\- Podemos ayudarte - dijo finalmente la otra aun con su gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! - le brillaron los ojitos, lo que necesitaba mas ahora era ayuda.

\- Pero... ¿necesitas todo eso? - señalo el gran costal que Kenji llevaba consigo.

\- Si - respondió alegremente.

Las dos chicas se miraron unos segundos y alzaron los hombros, no les importaba o por lo menos no por el momento.

\- Bien entonces vamos - se levantaron las dos chicas dejando dinero en la mesa y tomando al rubio de los brazos, una en cada lado.

\- Veras que nos divertiremos.

\- ¿Divertirnos? - es ahora cuando entendió menos de lo que hablaban aquellas dos chicas.

\- Por cierto - una de ella se detuvo frente a kenji y su amiga - ¡Bienvenido a la ciudad! - extendió sus manos al cielo y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Bienvenido! - dijo la otra chica.

\- Gracias - contesto amablemente el rubio.

Ellas no dijeron nada mas, simplemente llevaron a Kenji por las calles de la ciudad enseñándole los lugares los cuales frecuentaban los jóvenes hoy en día; cafeterías, dulcerías, pastelerías, tienda de videojuegos, cines, plazas, jardines y hasta tiendas de ropa.

\- ¡Hay que tomarnos una foto! - dijo una de las chicas.

\- ¡Si!

\- ¿Qué es una foto? - pregunto el rubio.

\- ¿Como puedes no saberlo? - miro sorprendida al rubio.

\- Es un recuerdo que tomaremos con nuestra cámara de celular es como un retrato pero electrónico.

\- Solo hay que tomarla y ya.

\- ¿Les parece cerca de esa fuente?

No esperaron a la respuesta del rubio, lo llevaron hacia la fuente, lo acomodaron y se acomodaron ellas.

\- Ahora mira hacia la cámara y... di Cheese, ¿esta bien?.

Posicionó la cámara en el ángulo que mas le parecía y conto tres. Kenji solo haría lo que hacían ellas, las vio sonreir así que hizo lo mismo.

\- 1...2.. y 3 ¡cheese! - tomo la foto.

\- ¡A ver! ¡A ver! - chilló la chica - Aaw que bonitos nos vemos - se volteo hacia el rubio - ¡Mira! - le enseñó el teléfono.

\- ¡Woa! - se acerco mas para poder mirar bien la foto - ¡Es increible!

Kenji estaba consiente de la tecnología que podía ver en la ciudad gracias a una platica del señor Kinomoto pero una cosa era que le platicaran y otra a que el mismo lo viera con sus propios ojos. Le había encantado el viaje por tren y es que cuando lo vio fue una emoción gigante algo extraordinario para un campesino alguien que no esta acostumbrado a ver unos lotes de metal moverse por mas metal hacia otro lugar. El teléfono celular era otra cosa. Algo inexplicable.

\- Bien ahora si, esta por terminar nuestro Tour por la ciudad.

\- ¿Tour? ¿Esto es un Tour? - pregunto un tanto confundido.

\- Si, te hemos llevado a los mejores lugares de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuando me llevaran al lugar que necesito ir?

\- A eso vamos, se ha acabado el Tour.

\- Y lo hemos hecho sin costo alguno.

\- Pero ahora necesitamos un favor - dijo la chica del celular - ¿Nos acompañarías a un lugar antes de llegar a tu destino? - se acerco a Kenji tomándolo del brazo.

\- No nos tomara mucho tiempo - dijo la otra comenzando a caminar.

\- Las ayudaré en agradecimiento a este... ¿Tour?

Kenji sonrió. No sabia ahora a donde lo llevarían pero confiaba en que después de eso por fin lo dejarían en el lugar que ha estado buscando.

Las chicas lo hicieron caminar por bastante tiempo, calle tras calle, algunas demasiado concurridas y otras no. El de ojos azules solo miraba con curiosidad todo aquello que veía.  
Las personas y sus acciones, gestos, sus formas de caminar y lo mas atrayente; sus formas de vestir. El habia estado mirando las vestimentas desde que llego, sobre todo cuando pasaron por un café maid, no puede creer que ese tipo de ropas usen para atender eso le dijeron las chicas pero eso le encanta de la gente de ciudad.  
Ya no estaba poniendo atención al camino por donde las chicas lo llevaban.

\- Ya casi llegamos - dijo una de ellas sacando de su ensoñación al rubio.

Dejaron de pasar por calles concurridas es mas ya no pasaban por calles concurridas, miro a todos lados, ni una persona. Observo a las chicas, no había ningún gesto de que estuvieran equivocadas. Estaban confiadas. Entraron a un callejón solitario, con bastante basura y una sola puerta, llegaron hasta ella y una de las chicas toco. De la puerta puede observarse que era de metal _"Como la mayoría de cosas"_ pensó Kenji, de pronto se abrió una pequeña abertura que podía verse como una ventana o algo mas pequeño ya que solo podía observarse los ojos de la persona detrás de ella.

\- ¿Que quieren? - se escuchó una voz muy grave detrás de la puerta.

\- Bailando toda la noche - dijo una de las acompañantes del rubio.

Kenji vio como los ojos que los observaba miraba a los lados, unos segundos mas y se escuchó el sonido de un seguro abrirse para después ver que la puerta la habían abierto. Las chicas sonrieron y entraron al lugar con el rubio con ellas. Pasaron por un pasillo iluminado solo con luces rojas. Ya estando dentro del lugar pudo notar como una melodía suave y bastante lenta inundaba sus oídos, un extraño olor a alcohol sus fosas nasales y varias personas tiradas sus ojos.

\- Oye~... a todo esto nunca nos dijiste tu nombre - la chicas que hasta el momento no había soltado a Kenji para nada le pregunto.

\- Es cierto - comentó la otra.

\- Vamos a sentarnos - la chica lo llevo hasta un rincón donde había una mesa con sillones a su alrededor.

\- Yo traeré las bebidas - la otra tomo rumbo a la barra.

\- ¿Y bien tu nombre es? - pregunto de nuevo - No es necesario que sigas cargando eso - se refería al costal - Damelo - le ayudó al rubio a quitárselo y lo puso a un lado, donde no le estorbara.

Por su parte el rubio solo se quito su costal y sonrió.

\- ¿No me dirás tu nombre? - volvió a insistir la chica, esta vez acercándose mas al pequeño rubio.

\- Me llamo Kenji.

\- Que bonito nombre.

\- Regrese - dijo la chica con 3 vasos en sus manos. Kenji solo veía como la chica procuraba que no se le cayera ningún vaso.

\- Te ayudo - dijo el rubio tomando uno por uno los vasos para dejarlos en la mesa.

\- Escucha, escucha se llama Kenji-kun - dijo la otra chica tomando una de los vasos recién puestos en la mesa.

\- ¡Oh! Que bonito nombre - se sentó al otro lado del rubio - Ademas de que sus ojos son azules ¿los has visto Hina?

\- ¡Si, Sayu! - se escucharon pequeños grititos de ambas.

\- Oye Kenji-kun~ - poso su mano en la rodilla del rubio - ¿No beberás la bebida que te trajo con mucho trabajo mi amiga?

\- Claro - dijo como si nada, hasta ahora de verdad no sabia donde estaba que hacía y en que momento se iría a su destino. Tomo un vaso y bebió un poco.

 _"Amargo"_ pensó.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué sabe tan mal?

\- Es una bebida con alcohol y no sabe mal bebe otro poco y te acostumbraras a su sabor.

\- No lo creo - contesto el rubio.

\- ¿Hina-chan a que hora vendrá?

\- No debe tardar mientras tanto - con delicadeza tomo el vaso entre manos del rubio y lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa. Poso sus dos manos en la cara del rubio haciendo que este volteara a verle - Podría ver mas de cerca estos bellos ojos - su mirada paso a sus labios - Y estos labios.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaba el ojiazul mientras parpadeaba bastante sorprendido.

\- No seas tan mala Hina-chan - dijo la otra chica mientras disfrutaba de su bebida.

\- Trataré~... - pasaba sus manos por toda la cara del rubio, acariciando su cabello, sus orejas, sus mejillas, su cuello y pasando por su nuca.

\- ¿A que hora nos iremos? - trato de zafarse de las manos de aquella persona, estaba empezando a sentirse incomodo. El rubio ya no quería estar ahí.

\- Muy pronto.

De pronto del pasillo por donde llegaron se escucharon pasos realmente fuertes.

\- ¿Tu igual quieres probar? - dijo mientras acercaba mas su boca a la del rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - grito un hombre alto, musculoso, de ojos pequeños con un peinado bastante raro.

Habían llegado 8 hombres al lugar todos de negro, lucian bastante rudos o muy extraños. Peinados raros, aros en sus narices, cejas y boca y varias cicatrices en la cara. El mas enojado parecía ser el jefe ese de ojos pequeños.

La chica llamada Hina sonrió a pocos centímetros de la boca del rubio. Salto fingiendo estar sorprendida y se alejo de Kenji.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - pregunto.

\- ¡Voy a buscarte donde quedamos y que es lo que veo! Que te vas con este mocoso - se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban.

\- Pensé que habíamos terminado, que no vendrías y por eso estoy conociendo a mas personas.

\- ¡¿Y tiene que ser un rubio?! - grito aun mas fuerte que al inicio - Que parece no ser de la ciudad - mira su vestimenta.

\- No pensé que me seguirían - miro a los demás hombres - El tiene mi edad ¿sabes? Es mejor que ande con personas así ¿no crees? - miro fríamente al hombre.

\- Pues si te gustan del campo... le daré su respectiva bienvenida - se acerco a Kenji y lo tomo del cuello haciendo que este se parara y lo llevo fuera de ese establecimiento.

\- No se que sucede ¿pueden decirme? - pregunto el rubio al chico grande.

\- ¿Qué no sabes que sucede? Te daré tu bienvenida - sonrió - Y también sucede que te quieres quedar con mi novia y no te lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿Tu novia? No sabia que lo era ¿qué es una novia? - al salir el chico de peinado raro lo soltó bruscamente.

El ojiazul cayo al suelo.

\- ¡Detente Takeru! - gritó la chica mientras salia.

\- ¡Hina! - Detrás de ella venía la otra con las cosas de Kenji.

\- Dejalo Takeru, me voy contigo pero dejalo.

\- No lo haré, me has hecho enojar y tengo que desquitarme y como no hacerlo con este rubiesito - en su rostro se formo una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Hina tienes que para esto.

Sin avisar el chico llamado Takeru tiro el primer golpe directo a la cara del rubio pero ante sorpresa de todos Kenji lo esquivo. Se levanto, el del peinado raro se hizo para atrás.

\- No entiendo el porque peleamos pero veo que son malos.

Lejos del lugar de la pelea un castaño curioso observa atentamente los acontecimientos que suceden. Observa que el joven musculoso y grande intenta golpear al pequeño rubio, no lo alcanza, este los esquiva como si nada. Su atención se centro en el rubio que estaba esquivando todos los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo, miro sus ropas _"No es de la ciudad"_ pensó, la pelea estaba mas que decidida el joven musculoso estaba perdiendo fuerza y ni siquiera podía asestarle un golpe al rubio.

\- ¿Podríamos parar? Ya me dio hambre - sin ningún afán de provocar mas al tipo llamado Takeru se alejo de él y represento con un gran gesto que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, tenia hambre.

\- ¡No me jodas! - furioso alzó la mano e hizo un ademán que fue una señal para los hombres que lo acompañaban.

Sin mas que decir los 7 hombres que hasta ahora no habían dicho ni pio se lanzaron contra Kenji quien estaba mas que sorprendido por el trato que recibía por parte de los hombres que no conoce.

\- ¡Kenji! - gritaron las dos chicas asustadas, no pensaron en lo que podría pasarle al rubio al meterlo en esa situación. Estaban aterradas, sabían lo que el tal Takeru y sus amigos podían hacer a una persona como el rubio.

El castaño que hasta ahora observaba estaba mas que emocionado por ver como se defendía aquel chico rubio de ropa de campo cuando vio que todos los hombres se le abalanzaron sin mas. Un dato que tenia el castaño en duda era que ese chico no era normal.

Lo bueno de estar en un callejón donde abunda la basura es que puedes encontrarte cualquier cosa desde papeles hasta llantas o fierros y para la suerte de Kenji en la zona en la que estaba parado se encontraba una podadora vieja. Un instinto le hizo levantarla y golpear a los hombres con ella con la mayor fuerza posible que tenia. De un golpe pudo lanzar a 7 hombres contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes. Takeru se había hecho a un lado esperando ver la gran golpisa que le dejarían al rubio pero para sorpresa de todos no fue así.

\- Los malos no deberían andar por las calles y asustar a las personas - dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas - ¿Ahora si me llevaran al lugar que necesito ir? - las chicas ahora lo miraban de otra manera, estaban aterradas, en shock, muertas de miedo.

Pensaron antes salvar al rubio de cualquier manera pero después de tal acto no sabían que los que necesitarían ayudan eran los otros.

Tiraron las cosas del rubio al suelo y lentamente se alejaron de él, ya a una distancia considerable huyeron del lugar gritando. Kenji solo las miro irse.

\- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! - dijo el hombre musculoso de peinado raro quitándose la chaqueta aun furioso.

El rubio solo vio como el hombre se quedo a medias con su chaqueta y cayó al suelo dejando ver a otra persona detrás de él. Un castaño alto con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

\- Aunque no creo que te queden fuerzas para intentarlo así que es mejor que duermas - con una mano en el aire y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón sonrió mirando al rubio - Puedo ver que no eres de aquí - se acerco a el de ojos azules - ¿Estas perdido? - pregunto amablemente.

\- ¿Perdido?... necesito llegar a un lugar antes del atardecer y no se como llegar.

\- Estas perdido - afirmo el castaño - Te ayudaré a encontrar ese lugar pero antes ¿que hacías con gente como ellos?

\- Esas mujeres me dijeron que me llevarían a donde quería pero en vez de eso me llevaron a un ¿Tour? Por la ciudad y terminamos aquí.

\- Oh~... - se quedo en silencio mirando el lugar - Sea cual sea el lugar al que quieras llegar este no es el establecimiento adecuado para pedir indicaciones.

El lugar en donde se encontraban no lo podría conocer el joven rubio pero si el castaño y ese no era lugar para una persona pura como el chico de ojos azules.

\- Vamos te llevare a donde quieres ir.

\- Esta bien - Kenji procuro alzar todas sus cosas y colocarselas de nuevo.

Salieron del callejón y guiado por el castaño regresaban a las calles con muchas personas.

\- ¿Que hace alguien como tú en la ciudad?.

\- He venido por las medicinas de mi hermano.

\- ¿Solo?.

\- Esperaba a alguien - se quedo pensando.

\- ¿Y donde está?.

\- No lo se.

\- Estas muy perdido.

\- Si, creo que todo estaba en este papel - recordó que antes de subir al tren su padre y el señor Kinomoto le dieron indicaciones.

En la estación del tren en el siguiente pueblo a las 6 de la mañana se encontraban 3 personas o quizás mas esperando el tren.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo acompañarte.

\- No se preocupe, mi hijo es muy fuerte y se que estará bien, nosotros le agradecemos toda la ayuda doctor.

\- Por favor solo Keisuke - suelta una carcajada revolviendo un poco el cabello del joven - Pero es importante que cuando llegues salgas de la estación y esperes a un hombre de bata blanca en un carro negro, estará esperándote así que no te desvíes ¿esta bien?.

\- Bueno te escribimos las indicaciones en este papel - le entrega un papel doblado - No se te olvide la estación a donde bajarás.

\- No, no. ¡Lo tengo! - dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

\- ¿Y el del hospital? - pregunto Keisuke.

\- ¡También! - le mostró una sonrisa al doctor.

\- Me tranquilizas - contesto Keisuke.

\- Necesito que me las digas una vez mas...

\- Me subiré al tren llegaré a Yokohama y bajaré donde subiré al tren de a lado e iré a...

 _"El tren esta por llegar, el tren esta por llegar. Les_ _pedimos de favor que se mantengan tras la línea de seguridad hasta que el tren les permita subir"_

Le interrumpió la voz de los anuncios.

\- Esta por llegar - miro a su hijo detenidamente una vez mas, le daba miedo dejarlo ir pero no podía hacer nada para acompañarlo. Nunca se imagino que tendría que ver a uno de sus hijos irse a la ciudad a tan temprana edad. Aunque fuera solo un día.

\- Muchacho buena suerte y ten cuidado - en esos momentos el tren llego.

\- Anda ya abrió las puertas - dijo su padre.

\- Si - dio la media vuelta y entro al tren.

Estando en el tren se acomodo y miro por la ventana, sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

Después de horas las cuales por cierto por lo menos 2 se la paso durmiendo llegó a su destino pero de lo que no se acordaba era de las indicaciones que le dieron. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si tan solo antes hubiera sacado ese papel.

\- Así que estas aquí para ir al hospital de la ciudad con un tal Eiki Kinomoto - comentó leyendo el papel que le dio el rubio - Veo que olvidaste leer esto antes de llegar.

\- Si creo que si pero aunque no se que fue lo que paso exactamente se que llegaré y lo haré con su ayuda... - se detuvo y lo miro - ¿Cual es su nombre?

\- Dazai Osamu, dime Dazai.

\- ¿Usted me ayudara Dazai-san?

\- Si lo haré.

\- Gracias Dazai-san - sonrió.

\- ¿Qué es todo lo que llevas? - señalo el costal que el chico andaba trayendo desde que lo encontró.

\- Traigo un sobre y bastante comida para dar.

\- ¿Dar? ¿A quién?

\- Traje algunas cosas para que pueda dar si es que lo que el señor Kinomoto me dio no es suficiente.

\- ¿Te refieres a dar a cambio de las medicinas?

\- Si - asintió.

\- ¿No traes dinero?

\- ¿Dinero? - ladeo la cabeza, había escuchado esa palabra antes.

\- Si, es papel con valor monetario que das a cambio del producto que desees.

\- Papel... - por fin recordó, busco en su costal un sobre blanco bastante gordo, lo abrió y saco papel - ¿Esto es dinero?

Lo que saco del sobre fue un billete y se lo enseño al castaño, lo mas increible para el castaño es que ese chico rubio no sabia absolutamente nada sobre el dinero y ya se daba idea del demás contenido del costal. Mas bien ya se daba la idea de las condiciones en las que venía el rubio.

\- Si pero deberías guardarlo - tomo el billete y lo devolvió al sobre - Vamos llegaremos pronto.

\- ¿Podemos comer? - preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué te gusta comer?

\- Uum... - quedo pensativo, no tenia idea, le gustaba la comida pero no recordaba que tuviera una que le encantará mas.

\- Bien deberías probar los dulces de la ciudad.

\- ¡Dulces! - sabia de la existencia de los dulces pero rara la vez las come en su pueblo - Me gustaría probarlos

\- Entonces nos desviaremos un poco - señalo la dirección que tomarían.

\- Dazai-san esta ciudad es enorme ¿no se pierde?

\- ¿Perderme? ¿Yo? - río sonoramente - Nunca así que no te preocupes, estas a salvo conmigo.

\- Se ve que las personas se divierten aquí.

\- Si... no todos se divierten, trabajan, estudian.

\- ¿Qué haces tu Dazai-san? - miro al castaño.

\- ¡Hemos llegado! - dijo entrando al lugar.

Llegaron a una tienda de crepes que se encontraba en medio de una tienda de ropa y una florería.

\- No me gusta cargar y menos cosas que no sean mías - se quejó un chico de cabello negro y un sombrero de color café con bolsas en sus manos.

\- No seas tan quejica y continuemos solo faltan 6 tiendas por visitar - dijo una mujer de cabello negro corto con flequillo largo y una orquilla en forma de mariposa.

\- Aun quiero mi recompensa.

\- Descuida la tendrás - dio media vuelta - Pero continuemos - fijo su mirada en el rubio - ¿Muchacho estas perdido?

Kenji miro a sus lados verificando si había mas personas cerca de él.

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó señalandose a él mismo.

\- Si.

\- No, no estoy perdido.

\- Me parecía que si, bien si no estas perdido, adiós - paso a lado de el rubio con el chico de sombrero detrás de ella.

Antes de avanzar mas el chico de cabello negro se volteo de nuevo hacia el rubio.

\- Una cosa mas - el de ojos azules volteo a mirarlo - Bienvenido a la ciudad - le dedicó una sonrisa y continuo con su camino.

Parpadeo sorprendido y sonrió.

\- Gracias.

Alguien toco al joven rubio.

\- ¿Disculpe joven tendrá algo de comida que me regale? - llamando la atención del rubio un niño se acerco a él.

Miro al niño de cabello negro con ropas maltratadas y sin ningún zapato, sucio y demasiado delgado.

\- Si tengo - se quito el costal - Aquí.

Estaba a punto de darle el costal al niño pero una mano con vendas lo detuvo miro a la persona que la corresponde.

\- ¿Dazai-san?

\- Antes de dárselo - tomo el costal y metió la mano en el - Debes sacar esto - le enseño el sobre blanco.

\- ¡Es verdad! - dijo sorprendido.

\- Toma - le da el costal al niño - Disfrútalo.

Al tomar el costal el niño abre el costal y sus ojos negros se iluminaron.

\- ¡Gracias! - grito el niño y de la emoción se dio la vuelta corrió.

\- Que bien y ahora aquí tienes - le tendió una crepe de fresas con chocolate - ¡Bienvenido a la ciudad Kenji!

\- Gracias Dazai-san - la tomo - ¿No comerás Dazai-san?

\- No, ahora si vamos al hospital.

\- ¡Claro! - comenzó a caminar detrás del castaño - ¿Llegaremos pronto?

\- Pero por supuesto Kenji-kun - dijo en el tono divertido que lo caracterizaba.

La plática continuaba mientras los dos caminaban, las sospechas del castaño se aclaraban mientras Kenji le contaba sus anécdotas y resumio todo en su mente.

Kenji Miyazawa, 14 años, viene del campo tienes 2 hermanos y sus padres. El chico tiene una habilidad que conlleva sobrefuerza humana. Es el hermano que segun su padre del chico es mas apto para viajar ya que físicamente ni su hermana y su hermano pueden, su madre se caso joven y su padre trabajo como leñador. En su pueblo no saben sobre el dinero, su hermano está enfermo no puede salir de su hogar y tiene que conseguir su medicina, adora a su hermana y le encantan sus reuniones familiares. Otro dato que Dazai consiguió tras toda la platica es que es probable que el rubio regrese y esta vez se quede en la ciudad pero al parecer el chico no lo sabe.

\- Kenji-kun estamos por llegar al hospital, buscaremos a ese tal Eki y él hará el resto.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho Dazai-san - comento bostezando.

El castaño solo sonrió y le señalo el hospital, Kenji sonrió y le brillaron los ojitos. Entraron al hospital y se acercaron a la recepción. No tardaron mas de 10 minutos en ella y apareció la persona que desde un principio tenia que encontrarse con el rubio.

\- ¡Gracias a dios estas bien! - dijo un hombre de lentes y cabello negro mientras se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Eres Eiki Kinomoto? - pregunto el rubio.

\- Soy el nieto de Keisuke - afirmó.

\- Bien Kenji-ku es aquí donde nos separamos.

\- ¿Usted fue el que lo trajo hasta aquí? - miro al castaño - Muchas gracias - le hizo una reverencia.

\- No fue nada - le sonrió al hombre - Kenji-kun nos vemos - se dio la vuelta y se despedía mientras salía del lugar.

\- Adiós Dazai-san - se despidió y volteo para hablar con el nieto del doctor.

Lo que no sabia Kenji era que Dazai si pensaba verlo pronto.

Después de algunos regaños por parte del doctor Eiki y disculpas por parte de Kenji, recibió las medicinas de su hermano y por fin una comida. Que fue el causante de que este se durmiera.

Por suerte para el rubio pensaban dejarlo dormir una noche en la ciudad, no querían que llegara en la noche a su lugar de origen. Lo malo era que tenia que viajar de nuevo, estaba cansado pero lo acepto. Al llegar al lugar donde dormiría se sorprendió y admiro la habitación, se acerco a la cama, se acostó y se quedo completamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tenia muchas cosas que contarles a su familia pero por sobre todo quería conocer mas la ciudad y esperaba volver.

Fin.

Bueno he aquí un one-shot del Kenji muy difícil de hacer por cierto :'D. La verdad es que me costo porque no sabia que hacer y aquí un pequeña historia de un día en la ciudad(? Saben que todo es solo mi imaginación y si encuentran faltas de ortografía o incoherencias pues avísenme así como cualquier duda, aclaración y/o sugerencia.

Gracias por leer


End file.
